


Love is like a Wildfire

by GC100



Series: Love is like a Wildfire [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Bucky Barnes AU, F/M, Firefighter AU, Firefighter Bucky, Firefighter x Paramedic, Fireman AU - Freeform, Fireman Bucky, Other, Paramedic Reader, Protective Bucky Barnes, firehouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GC100/pseuds/GC100
Summary: You are a paramedic working within the fire department. One day you get transferred to a new station where you see a familiar face - your next door neighbour, Bucky Barnes. There has always been something there but will it progress or will it go up in flames?





	1. The Start of Something New

Y/N

Being a paramedic is not a fun job. Obviously. It's difficult, and has long hours. The good thing is that you get to see all of the fit firemen going to and from the place you are stationed at. And oh my god when they come back all dirty and sweaty, it's like a blessing from god. But we never say that, no we usually say that the best thing is going to see people in their homes and help them with their problems.  
Myself and my partner, Sharon Carter, are the paramedics at Firehouse 89, on the north side of Chicago, so we freeze our asses off as we help somebody to get their tongues off of lampposts. We can't really complain because we have to admit that we, once or twice, did that in our youth but again, we would never say it out loud. We had the look. You all know the look I'm telling you about, the look between friends where you secretly say either, same, I know right, we can't blame them, etc, etc. But yeah we used that quite a lot. Me and Sharon had been best friends from college and managed to go through paramedic training together as well, so naturally we are still together today. Admittedly we have our disagreements but you can't blame us for that, we are literally in a big metal box everyday of the year.  
But it's true that there is always one friends that shines at something. I'm good at running, yep, that's my skill. Sharon is married. Yep I'm that friend. We all have that one friend where they find someone but it doesn't work and then can't find anyone else. In other words I'm lonely, so, so lonely. Yeah I may look nice but no one ever comes up to me and talks, no they come up to me and want to go at it, which I quickly turn down. Obviously. I may need it, doesn't mean I want that kind of 'it'.  
At Firehouse 89 there are no women, only men and then me and Sharon but that's how it has always been. The men go and fight fires and the women stay home and look after their kids. Well, that's what the boss says should happen. I strongly disagree, I have ever since I joined but there have been many times in between his flirting that he has threatened to get me kicked off the force so I say it quietly and in my head. What I would do just to get transferred out of their, and obviously bring Sharon with me but the boys back off her because of her husband. Yes, Sharon would be lucky enough to get the eight-time champion of the Firehouse competition. Steven Grant Rogers. I am obviously so happy for her, I knew him only from the times I've been over theirs for dinner but he is so sweet and they do truely deserve each other.  
For me the Firehouse competitions are a chance to block all of the drunk boys that really get to fired up. Yep, fun times for me.  
Oh, the only sane person the actually talks to me is my neighbour, yep, I've got fit neighbor. But that's all it is, - a neighbor. A "hi" or a "hello" as I enter or exit my flat.

BUCKY

Being a firefighter is not as hyped up as people say it is. No, there is no heroic running into the building to get ten children out. No, that just doesn't happen...ever. That stuff only happens in the movies and occasionally when Steve is around. Oh, yeah, Steve, my bestiest friend from way back when. We're on the force together but obviously he shines. He always did and I was always the sidekick. Yeah, admittedly I saved him from bullies when we were younger but ever since then he has been so determined to succeed. And I don't blame him for that, but god I wish that once he would let me take a win.  
Plus, he got the promotion before me, yeah, I work as the rescue and he works to tame the fires. So in the other words, my team going into the flames without water and he waits for our signal. Not that I'm saying our job is any more difficult but I am.  
He even got a girl before me. The one thing I thought I had over him but then he comes to me out of the blue and says that he is going to get married. I was so shocked but happy at the same time as I knew that he would have picked he right choice for him. Sharon I think her name is, I haven't seen her since their wedding. But that's understandable as she works in a different area of Chicago.  
Oh, yeah, myself and Steve work in the Firehouse 107 where the Chief has sadly just retired and we are waiting for the replacement, god I hope it's not that evil guy from the training. He always said that he wanted to be a Chief. Let's hope and pray it's not him. If it is him at least I have my neighbor to cheer me up in the mornings and evenings and occasionally if I need a cup of sugar. Well, 'need'. What everyone makes up excuses to see someone they like but I won't tell her that obviously.


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a paramedic working within the fire department. One day you get transferred to a new station where you see a familiar face - your next door neighbor, Bucky Barnes. There has always been something there but will it progress or will it go up in flames?

The morning the letter came was one that I would never, ever, forget. Yes, I would be leaving the only sane person at Firehouse 89, but still, Sharron could survive there. I simply couldn’t. The way that the men treated you would make a lot of people run for the hills on first glance. But I will not ever be bogged down by a bunch of stupid, idiotic boys pretending to be men. Anyway, the letter was the most exciting thing that had happened to me in the past three years. I ended up having someone bang on my door to tell me to shut up as I was screaming too loud. I was thrilled to know that I would be leaving the boys behind. 

That morning I got ready and walked out of my apartment with a noticeable spring in my step.

“Well, someone looks mighty happy this fine morning, don’t they, doll?” Oh, I knew that voice from a mile away. The infamous, Bucky Barnes, yes, my fit neighbour.

“I am happy. Thank you.” I replied, trying to keep my contentment down.

“Not trying to dampen your mood but why are you so happy?” he questions as he locked his door. 

"Well, you probably know that I'm not the happiest with the Firehouse that I'm stationed at." I pause thinking back to the amount of times that I came home with a puff.

"Yeah..." he replies cautiously.

As I start walking out I continued, "So, I just - finally - got my letter of transfer. I getting outta there!" I gleamed.

He stopped where he stood as I spoke the last words of that sentence. "Wait. Does that mean you'll have to move?" He asked sadly, clutching at his bag a little tighter trying to relieve some, anger?

"I don't know, I don't think so, anyway I want to stay here." I say to him hopefully and he noticeably relaxes. As we make it down the hallway, the silence is deafening. "So ... how's things at your station?"

"Good, we are expecting a replacement chief soon..." he carries on but I soon realise that I am less interested in what he is saying compared to the way he is saying it. It's like I could listen to his voice forever. "Oh, god." He exclaims. "Not again." I look in confusion until my eyes pass over the OUT OF ORDER sign that dresses the elevator doors. Thank god I did cardio this morning. "Come on then." He says as he points to the stairs, and he lets me go first, ever the gentleman. 

We eventually make it down the stairs and to the carpark and before I can get into my car he says, "So, when are you transferring?"

"Oh, I think it said next week." I answer. I couldn't exactly tell whether he was happy or sad at the news I had just explained to him. He asked if I had the letter with me and I said yes, so I gave him the envelope. He opened it with a certain cautious expression, once he had skimmed through he looked up from the piece of paper and smiled from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burner with short chapters - sorry, I'm mean like that.


	3. One Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a paramedic working within the fire department. One day you get transferred to a new station where you see a familiar face - your next door neighbor, Bucky Barnes. There has always been something there but will it progress or will it go up in flames?

The new start that I had been waited for three years has finally arrived and today's the day. Yes, the party that Sharron (and the rest of the Firehouse) threw was incredible, she took me to my favourite restaurant was we had a lovely girls' night. She was upset that I would be leaving her but she understood that I have to move on to bigger and better things. For example: I have to move on to the new Firehouse, Firehouse 107. This Firehouse is known as one of the best Firehouses to be in action in New York. When I found out that my new Firehouse was this one in particular I felt overwhelmed with joy and honour. Maybe I would be given the right amount of respect that the other house had been lacking. Now it was a possibility that the competition may not be lost this year with my NEW team. 

This morning couldn't have started any better, my alarm woke me up at exactly 5:00am so that I would have time to have a proper wash, get dressed and have a decent breakfast. Before I left my home, I remembered to grab my bag, my transfer letter and my keys. I got my phone out just to check the directions and left the house. 

"Ok, why is it that whenever I'm around you can't stop smiling?" I gasped, "Does someone have a crush on little old me?" I mock. my neighbour shakes his head at my silly remark like I'm missing something. 

"Nothing, I'll just see you later, yeah." He said with a certain tone that made my tummy twist. He was up to something and I WAS going to find out what it was. 

With Bucky Barnes out of my mind for the meantime, I was back to being excited about what the future had to hold with the new team. 

The drive wasn't as long as the old one use to be and the traffic was a lot less as well with was certainly a load of my plate. I parked my car in the workers place and took a deep breath as I ventured into the unknown. 

When I first arrived I failed to notice that all the shutters were down and all the equipment around the back was all put away, there was no training exercises going on or anything for that matter. The whole atmosphere was dead. I walked to the front gates nevertheless. I entered the front gates and was ambushed by what seemed to be the chief that ran the show.

"Hey, you! Here, now." He ordered.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"Yes, yes, you, come here now and pick up a box or two. the follow me." I was shocked that the manner of leadership was not as different as I had experienced before. so, wanting to know more, I picked up a small box full of files and chased after the new boss. "Right, good, you brought that box. Come in, come in and sit down." I walked into his office slowly still confused by his introduction. "Who are you?"

"Excuse me?!" I exclaim, now angered by his output.

"Do you say anything else? What is you name?" He sassed.

"My name is Y/N L/N. I've transferred here from Firehouse 89. First day here." I explained to him.

"Ah, yes, the newbie, the new paramedic, correct?"

"Yes." I reply bluntly.

"Well, it looks like we're in the same boat there then aren't we?" I look puzzled and he notices and explains further. "I'm new here as well, the old chief decided to retire from the force and I am his temporary replacement until they find a full time chief." I look around his 'new' office and considering he is only temporary, he seems to have moved in. He speaks some more about the rules that he would expect from new people and I listened with keen ears, until he started getting cocky. Therefore I listened to a small, small amount of his speak. After he had finished he dismissed me and when I exited his office I noticed that I was extremely late for what should have been the first meeting I had with my new partner. 

I ran to where the truck was stationed and saw a very bored woman sitting on the outside step. When she noticed me walking up to her I could see a smile but I felt a grimace.

"Hi. You must be Natasha."

"Yep, that's me, Natasha Romanoff. You must be Y/N L/N." She states.

"Sorry I'm late but the new chief was explaining his life story to me." I joke. I noticed a panicked look on Natasha's face, she jumps off the truck and continues to question me.

"You've met him already? What's his name?" She asks urgently.

"He said his name was Alexander Pierce."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burner with short chapters - sorry, I'm mean like that.


	4. First Thing First, Yeah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a paramedic working within the fire department. One day you get transferred to a new station where you see a familiar face - your next door neighbor, Bucky Barnes. There has always been something there but will it progress or will it go up in flames?

The look on Natasha's face had created sudden nerves in me. What did I say? Was it the new chief that had her startled or was it me?

"Did you just say that he was called Alexander Pierce?" she questioned.

"Yeah, that's right. He said that he was the temporary chief here." I answered. 

"No, no, no. No, no, no." She went on.

"Wait, wait, what?" I asked her.

"Alexander Pierce, is known as the man that destroys the reputations of many firemen and Firehouses. Because of him nearly nine other houses were shut down but he always found his way out of the firing line. It was always someone else that would be fired or banned from the fire department. He also claimed that many of the female firemen or paramedics came onto him and he managed to get two arrested for sexual harassment even though everybody knew that he was the one to blame." As she continued I was shocked as to just how horrific this man's crimes actually were and what he had actually managed to get away with. 

"So, what are you saying? Should we watch our backs more or actually do something about it?" I inquired cautiously.

"I like the way you think. but for now I think that we just need to watch our backs, like you said, and see how it panes out. Oh, there probably something that you need to know before we introduce you to everyone." She says with a worried look. Before she could say what I needed to know, a broken voice could be heard comes from the unused speakers;

"Can everybody come to the mess hall now, everybody to the mess hall now." I could see Natasha's face fall as she releases that the voice was indeed the new chief's. 

========In the Briefing Room========

"Right, everyone settle down. Thank you. As a few of you know I am will be the new chief until the department can find a full-time replacement for the previously retired chief. I know, some of you do already know me from years ago in training, and lets just say that everything done has not been forgotten." when he said that last statement it was clearly full of revenge and anger, and I could tell that it was directed at a certain individual as lots of people snickered or whispered his name but I couldn't quite make it out. Not until, one firemen shifted in his seat and revealed smirking lieutenant by the name of James Buchanan Barnes. That's why he laughed at my transfer note. 

"Here will also be some other staff related changes in the system as the previous head paramedic had decided to retire from the force after twenty years. So, we have got a replacement, Y/N L/N. I hope that you welcome her a much as you will welcome myself." Again there were certain sniggers but not at the fact that I had joined but at the fact that he thought he was going to have a pleasant welcome by the sounds of it. As I look around the room, I catch the eye of a certain blue-eyed male and return the look with a displeased 'fake-smile'. I can see at the corner of my eye that he is confused or upset by my expression. 

"Well, that's all I can think of for the moment. Oh, and for the first outing I will be tagging along to see how things operate around here."

Soon, after everyone had gone out of the room and I had ventured with Nat to where I would be spending certain nights I was greeted by a smile. A confused but still happy smile.

"Hi."

"Hey." I said dryly.

"What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell me that we would to in the same Firehouse?" I admit.

"That's what you're mad about?" Bucky says shocked.

"No, I'm sorry. What's up with you and Pierce?"

"Oh," He said with a loud sigh. "He was the man that trained me and we disagreed on a few," I raised my eyebrow at the phrase 'a few' as I knew it had to be more. "of my suggestions and methods of how to do certain things."

"Well, that's a massive understatement by the sounds of it. How bad was it?"

"Not that bad for a beautiful lady like yourself to worry about."

"Why are you flirting with me when I'm trying to find out something?"

All he does is laugh and simply says, "Oh, doll, you'll find out in time, I'm sure." And with that he walks off. He leaves me shocked yet again as I am confused and lost for words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burner with short chapters - sorry, I'm mean like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Slow burner with short chapters - sorry, I'm mean like that.


End file.
